General Skarr
General Reginald Peter Skarr is an army general who works for Hector. He also played as a character in the show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Billy's next door neighbor. In Evil Con Carne, he is given the title of General, is considered "Apprentice Evil Supreme Commander", and is in charge of leading the soldiers into battle. However, his battle strategies and ideas for world domination are often ignored, and he is often given petty tasks such as bringing Hector snacks. He is voiced by Armin Shimerman. Appearance Main Appearance He has a glass eye where his red lightning bolt shaped scar is. He has a dark blue hat and a dark blue uniform and black boots. He is bald and wears an oddly shaped hat. He has a noticeable unibrow, as confirmed in Gridlocked and Loaded. In an extreme close-up in Day of the Dreadbots, it's revealed that he has blue eyes. He is again shown to have blue eyes in Boskov's Day Out while being strangled by Vladimir. He is usually depicted as being unusually pale in some episodes, while in others his skin is a more realistic tone. In season two, his hat is more stylized, having a sharper curve and sharper corners. His teeth are also slightly yellow, and his hands are more realistically sized. His nose and head are not quite as long, but his nose sticks out more, and his head is more round. His boots are more triangular in appearance. This appearance is carried over into The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Height Contradictions Height Comparison 2.jpg|Season one height Height comparison.jpg|Season two height skarr grim.jpg|Grim Adventures height It is shown in season two that he is half the height of Major Dr. Ghastly. In season one, however, he was closer to the same height as Major Dr. Ghastly, being only very slightly shorter. However, he is never seen taller than Major Dr. Ghastly, so the fact he is shorter than Ghastly is one of the only certain things about his height. He also appears to be only slightly shorter than the average person in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, but is still shorter than Ghastly in Company Halt, suggesting Ghastly may simply be a tall character. However, he is still taller than Estroy, many of the henchmen who work for Hector, and children. Hair Contradictions General Skarr is obviously bald, but on the rare occasions where he is shown to have hair, it is often different colors. In "Tiptoe Through the Tulips", he is shown shaving orange back-hair. However, in "Devolver", his hair was implied to be black, when he transformed into a gorilla. Certain Grim Adventues, episodes such as "Heartburn" and "Skarred for Life" showed him with black hair. In the "Underfist" special, he grew a mustache and a goatee, which are now gray, but this is most likely due to his old age. Underfist In the Underfist special, his appearance changed once more, with him now sporting a drearily gray mustache and goatee, as well as the trademark Underfist uniform, that being a blue jumpsuit with a black collar and the Underfist logo on the front. He also wore black gloves, pants, and boots. For him, specifically, his uniform came complete with a color-coded beret. Also, his scar is more diagonal. Personality He oftentimes tries to overthrow Hector Con Carne, as he believes he is more fit to rule the world, and is sick of being Hector's lackey. He often fantasizes about either controlling or doing away with Hector and his other co-workers, and has often come very close to doing so. General Skarr is often shown to be be harsher, crueler, and oftentimes far more evil than his boss Hector Con Carne. In the intro of the show, it is said he enjoys interrogation, presumably through torture of the interrogated victims. He also occasionally is a smart alec, as when Hector asked how to prevent the commandos from kicking their butts, Skarr suggested they "Cover (their butts) with (their) hands, sir." and showed a light grin after saying so. He also has, in a couple of episodes, poked fun at Hector not having a body. He can be bitter and cruel towards animals, and has been known to kill a dog to feed the other five dogs (and use what happened to that dog as a threat to get the dogs to move faster), and treated Bozkov badly when told to train him. Despite his cruelty to these animals, he has shown a fondness towards pigeons and feeding them in the show. He also at one point secretly showed affection towards what he believed to be a dalmation puppy. Out of all the characters in the show, he has the worst possible luck, and he knows it. He is sick of his efforts going unappreciated, another reason he tries to overthrow Hector occasionally. In The Mother of all Evils, he briefly reveals that he is lonely, and states that the loneliness is the only thing worse than the others not appreciating him enough; however, this and Trouble with Skarrina are the only episodes where he shows signs of loneliness. In Trouble with Skarrina, it is said by Estroy that he is the dumbest member of Evil Con Carne; however, this is not evident in most other episodes, and his own personal ideas for how to take over the world are usually very sound. Thus it is possible his actions in that episode was the result of desperation and his usual bad luck, rather than stupidity. In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, he tries to avoid his old evil ways and has become an avid gardener. Despite this, it is clear he still wants to rule the world himself. Abilities Evil Con Carne He shows great skill in surfing, fencing, and strategical knowledge. It is also implied that he is good at concealing his ill intentions, as he was never caught betraying Hector. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy He is an avid and skilled gardener, but is also seen using various robotic equipment, and practicing some sword skills. He also temporarily had control over plants. Underfist He once again is shown skilled with robotic equipment, but once the equipment is destroyed, he then shows great skill in melee combat using one of his gardening rakes. He also is shown to be an effective double agent. Weaknesses General Skarr is fairly clumsy, often falling into hazardous situations. He also is shown to have horrendous luck, as the worst things in the series tend to happen to him. Trivia * 987654321.jpg|Comparison between Skarr's hat in his world ruler fantasy, and a Nazi Eagle symbol 1234567890-.jpg|Scar's symbol on banners in his taking over the world fantasy general skarr compared to british general.jpg|General Skarr compared to a BRITISH general Hat comparison.png|General Skarr next to a German Officer's hat General Skarr in the episode Emotional Skarr, makes some references to a stereotypical Nazi, when he fantasizes about ruling the world himself, his symbol is his scar in a circle similar to how the swastika was positioned. He also was shown in the same fantasy having an eagle on his hat, positioned in the same way as the Nazi eagle symbol. **General Skarr's hat also somewhat resembles the ones used by German officers during WW2. However, other European militaries, such as the Russian Army and British Generals, wear similar hats. **It is unlikely that he himself is a Nazi or German, as he speaks in a British accent. *According to the show's intro, he got his scar from running with scissors. *General Skarr is a cross parody between Herr Starr from the Preacher series, and Fearless Leader from Rocky and Bullwinkle *He is the only character to be an official character in Evil Con Carne, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Underfist , making him appear as an official character in the franchise. *Scar has undergone several transformations throughout his appearances **These are listed as: gorilla, a bear, a turkey, a weasel, a rat, a skunk, a lawyer, a snake, a puffer fish, squid, lobster, a cell, dinosaur, a squirrel, a dog, a pig, a mountain goat, himself with Boskov's arms, a plant creature, a zombie and a Freddy Krueger parody. *Skarr is the only Evil Con Carne character to be used in Cartoon Network video games (not counting Hector's minor cameo in Fusionfall) *General Skarr fell victim to a bomb in disguise twice. First, Skarrina sent by Estroy. Second, one of the 101 Dalmation Bombs Ghastly made, which he mistook for a real dog and tried to use to keep himself company. *The only time Skarr's first name was mentioned was in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. *Despite being a main character, General Skarr had no lines in "Cod vs. Hector". Gallery See General Skarr/Gallery See More For more information about his role on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, visit his page on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki. *http://grimadventures.wikia.com/wiki/General_Skarr Trivia *His, Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, Hector, and Stomach's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, and Simba (Shrek) and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Male Category:Grim Adventures Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Armin Shimerman